Stuck Between a Thunderstorm
by FreyaClaire
Summary: After losing his friends to the Death Eaters and killing Voldemort, Harry loses his will to live only to be brought back by the Flamels and get shattered again. Death proposes to send him to an alternate universe to save the ones he held dear and finds love in the process. With Death by his side, will Harry be able to conquer the storm awaiting him? Fem!Harry TMR/HP AU!
1. Prologue: Tragedy and Desperation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is referenced in this work of fanfiction that hence follows this chapter or any other chapter.

**_"blah blah" parseltongue and different languages _**(not that I see myself writing different languages, hehe).

_"blah blah" dreams and nightmares._

"blah blah" normal speech.

**Chapter 1: Tragedy and Desperation**

* * *

><p><em>Thump…<em>

_Harry ran towards Hogwarts, panting and worse for wear. He forced his way through the massive undergrowth that suddenly surrounded Hogwarts with its dead trees attempting to bar him access to what was once his home. Now a desolate wasteland with mangled corpses and blood-soaked grounds, he ignored it seemingly not caring for they were not the ones he was looking for._

_Dread filled Harry's heart as he entered the massive oak doors of Hogwarts. Once there, he manoeuvred his way around faceless bodies and he soon found himself facing the entrance towards the great hall. Its hinges were blown away by a Bombarda Maxima right through the rusty metal that held the door through the years._

_When Harry entered through the now non-existent doors he's heart clenched in pain as he staggered towards the scene that he hoped never to see however Fate seems to have made messing his life as one of its hobbies, he thought humourlessly._

_He continued to gaze at his best friends corpses when the shadows abruptly gathered around said corpses and formed a void that slowly pulled the dead bodies inside its dark, inky depths._

_Why were the shadows eating his best mates' corpse? He wondered but soon pushed it out of his mind when the shadows pulled his friends down the abyss. He chased after it but his efforts were for naught as the shadows went farther and farther away in the abyss the faster he chased after them._

_His arm shot forward, as Hermione and the Weasleys, everyone he held dear, was eaten away by the ominous shadows until none of them were left. Harry stood for a moment in shocked silence before the gravity of the situation crashed down upon him._

_His only family was gone._

_They were gone. All gone and they were never going back._

_Grief tore through his heart and his Occlumency shields were shattered by the echo of his mournful cry as his knees gave way to the words that kept repeating in his broken psyche. Yes, they were gone and he wasn't able to give them a proper farewell._

_Then he snapped. Harry screamed as his magic crackled and formed ripples on the ground. The uncontrolled magic further destroyed his surroundings and he cackled whilst looking around the destruction he caused before he was ripped into pieces by his raging dark magic, laughing madly as it did._

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a gasp; he put his trembling hand on his chest as he tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart and for a while, the only sound that broke through the silence was the erratic panting of a young man who looked as if he went through a storm.<p>

He tried hard to keep his tears from falling and he thought he finally succeeded when suddenly the dam that held him together, broke.

Tears streamed down his face in a never ending river as memories of his only friends and family passed through him in a whirlwind. The day he met Ron and the Weasleys, Hermione and her bushy hair, Neville's lost toad, Remus, Sirius, and Hedwig.

His heart clenched even further as Harry thought of her. Hedwig was his faithful familiar who took an Avada Kedavra for him to ensure that he lived happily after the war ended. Only he wasn't happy. You would've thought that he would be, now that his arch nemesis was gone.

But no, when he finally killed Voldemort he felt numbed of all sensations and this confused him a lot. He should be happy, however thinking about Riddle's demise only made these unknown emotions worse. He read in a book that sometimes after such a long time of shooting spells left and right and running into bloody situations, one could only feel tired, as if one couldn't bear to live anymore.

It made sense, he thought, that he should feel like that but somehow he knew that this wasn't the case. After he got over his strange impassiveness, he ventured towards the place that he figure his friends would be in, hopefully in a right condition.

Oh, they were there, but they weren't alive. Only then did he realize that he was the only one who survived the impromptu invasion of the Death Eaters, and since then he hadn't allowed himself to mourn. Until he met the Flamels, that is.

He recognized their names but their faces were unfamiliar. No one really knew what they looked like with the exception of Dumbledore who teamed up with Nicolas Flamel on the twelve uses of Dragon blood. The Flammels helped him deal with the grief that threatened to crash down on him by treating him as if he were the child they never had.

Perenelle and Nicolas taught him everything they knew, even the lost arts. They taught him the Ley lines, Druidic magic, Oriental magic, Ancient Blood magic, Wandless magic, Ancient Runes, Alchemy, and everything they could cram into his head. They helped him mourn his lost family, whom he knew were living peacefully with the _'people upstairs'_.

After he finished studying and living with them for three years, he finally asked why they were doing this for him, letting him grow his Slytherin side and allowing him to be the prodigy he was meant to be. They told him what he already knew and a few which shocked him and filled him with sorrow.

They explained that he was the son they never had and that they wanted him to know magic at its purest form without the prejudiced views of the Wizarding World. Perenelle told him in a not-so-subtle way that Dumbledore manipulated him into fulfilling the prophecy which stated that he was the one with _'the power to vanquish the Dark Lord'_ not the one that will vanquish the Dark Lord.

If Snape hadn't heard the prophecy and in turn told the Dark Lord, it would not have happened and his family would still be alive, albeit, living in fear of Voldemort. But at least Riddle would not have turned insane due to his fear of death and the prophecy about Harry that led the man to taking drastic measures in the form of more Horcruxes, leaving him with only a sliver of a soul in his body.

As Harry absorbed the influx of information, he shouldn't have relaxed even slightly, for Nicolas had yet to say the final one that truly broke the camel's back. Together, Nicolas and Perenelle told him of their impending death, they explained to him that they only have a month to live since they've used all of their elixirs to spend their time with him and ensure that he didn't break down and kill himself.

They looked pained as they informed Harry of their situation and suddenly, Harry could take no more, and so he cried for the first time after three years. He flung himself towards his surrogate parents as they embraced each other as if their life depended on it, and in retrospect, it did. The Flamels, including Harry, spent that whole month relaxing and spending their last time together. They Blood adopted Harry, which caused said adult to burst into tears in happiness.

After the death of his surrogate parents, Harry mourned their deaths for a day before he received his inheritance from the Flamel's. He was informed that he was now the paterfamilias of the Potter, Flamel, and Black families. With his Potter inheritance, he travelled around the world for two years, studying a myriad of magics from different tribes before he settled down to live in Grimmauld Place.

He couldn't bear to live in the Flamel castle where memories of the deaths of its former owners were still fresh. He then spent a year in Grimmauld Place devouring everything in its massive library, dark, light or neutral, it didn't matter. The Flamels taught him that all types of magic had the potential of being dangerous, people just refused to acknowledge it, content with cowering and simpering for the Ministries approval and disgusting the more understanding of wizards and witches.

It didn't matter anyway, for he had no intention of pointing out the loopholes and ridiculousness of the Ministry to the people, he would only be labelled as the new Dark Lord.

Harry wiped the tears off his face, stood up and flicked his ring finger in a casual show of wandless magic to set up his bed. He strode towards the bathroom, turned on the sink and splashed his face with water. He turned his gaze to see his reflection on the mirror.

His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was pale and clammy, and eye bags were prominent below his eyes. He looked like death warmed over and decided to turn his gaze away from his visage on the mirror. Harry continued his morning rituals and took off his clothes and strode towards the bath.

As the warm water cascaded upon his back, a voice interrupted his calm thoughts.

"Tell me, Master, what have you decided to do after this?" Death said softly in a raspy ethereal voice. Death has always been with him through the thick and thin, since his childhood. Once he arrived at Hogwarts after learning the existence of magic, he had guessed that magic was his companion during the dark times where he was confined inside the cupboard after an especially harsh beating from Vernon, which comforted him and warmed him whilst healing his injuries.

After receiving the Deathly Hollows, Death informed him that he was the one who healed him along with his magic throughout his fledgling days and that he was also an immortal because of the Hollows. Death was like a brother, a confidante, and surprisingly a precious companion. He would have turned insane in the knowledge that he would not be able to see his friends and family in the other side without Death at his side.

Harry hummed, "I planned to go to Godric's Hollow to visit my families' and friends' grave as well." He informed the unearthly being behind him and somehow felt the God nod as he stepped out of the shower and dressed himself in new undergarments and long sleeved, button up green silk shirt and black pants. Finally, he wore comfortable black robes and shined men's shoes above his casual wear.

Harry was well aware of Death's presence behind him as he apparated towards Godric's Hollow's graveyard. He approached his parent's grave and kneeled as he placed the bouquet of lilies on the ground, in front of his parent's grave and said, "Hi mum and dad, how long has it been since I've visited you? Well, I'd like to think I've been doing well by myself, but who am I kidding, I probably look like shite, huh?" He chuckled humourlessly as a rebellious tear escaped his eye and he wiped it with trembling hands, "I don't think I can take this anymore, with only Walburga and Kreacher as company, how I stayed sane for God knows how long is your guess. I sometimes wished if only I wasn't weak and stupid I would've been able to save the Weasleys and Sirius. But I can't always think of the what ifs you know, without getting depressed. I'm unstable enough as it is. I have nothing to live for anymore and I'm an immortal." He raised his head to stare up at the dark clouds looming on the horizon.

"Master," Death began and Harry looked at the Being, "I have told you a few of my expected abilities, however there are some which I have not," before Death could explain further, Harry interrupted,

"Why do you choose to inform me of your abilities?" He inquired with a confused tilt of his head, "I understand that I am your Master but you need not tell me as your secrets are yours to hide."

Death paused and shrugged, "Master, of all the wizards and witches that have come across the Hollow's, you are by far the most selfless being I have had the pleasure of being my Master and hopefully my last Master for I would not want another one after you." It said softly whilst putting its hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me," at this Harry grinned sheepishly, "If you had the chance to go back and change everything, would you take it?" Death asked its Master, whose eyes turned wide and whose jaws floundered for a moment. A soft breeze passed by which caused Harry to shiver before he cast a wandless warming charm.

"I-Yes I would, but there is a price, I take it?" Harry stuttered but managed to say the rest calmly whilst staring at Death. There was fear, hope, and sorrow in his wide emerald shards and tears welled up before Death wiped away his tears, causing Harry to lean towards the Gods hand. Despite Death's hand being skeletal, it was warm.

"Yes, Master," Death murmured, "You will no longer be what you once were, rather, you will be what you are now for I have always wanted one of my own." The being explained softly.

Harry gasped and said slowly as if he could not believe it, "You mean," he swallowed, "You want me to be your son? Your heir?" He turned his slightly incredulous gaze to the God.

Death nodded in affirmation, "For so long I have watched you grow up and I must admit, I have become rather attached to you," Harry blushed, smiling, "Once I do this you will not only be my Master, but my heir as well. Will you accept?" Death asked, a hopeful tinge escaping through his voice.

"Yes!" Harry flushed, looking shy all of a sudden, "I mean yes, I do accept, I figured since I am already immortal it does not really change anything." He said with a careless shrug.

"Then it shall be done," Death said, however he was not finished, "I must tell you then that you will not really be in the past rather an alternate universe that has the same circumstances with this dimension with a few noticeable changes that you will find out once there." The God warned his mortal before turning invisible once again.

Harry nodded allowing Death to continue, whose voice was carried in the wind, "You will not remember some of your memories so that your psyche will not suffer immense stress as you will be reincarnated of sorts. Your less than wanted memories will be hidden underneath your Occlumency shields which will be arranged in an acceptable manner not the clatter that your thoughts once were."

Harry blushed and looked down thoughtfully for a moment before he nodded and said, "Alright, let's get this show on the road." Then Death snapped its fingers.

Harry felt like he was falling, a bright flash blinded him and he was barely aware of what was happening. Unable to withstand these intense emotions and memories passing by him, he fainted into oblivion. The void, swallowing him whole.


	2. The First Prophecy

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing the first chappie of Stuck Between a Thunderstorm, it makes me really happy to read you guys praise me although, I'm beginning to fear inflating my ego … Anyway just to let you know this chapter is going to be about old Voldie, Malfoys, and Death Eaters(including Snape)! Now on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is referenced in this work of fanfiction that hence follows this chapter or any other chapter TT_TT. Riddle you should be mine!

**N: **

…._Parseltongue…._

_/Spell casting/ _

"Speech."

'_Mind speaking'_

**Chapter Two: The First Prophecy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unplottable land, Slytherin Manor, somewhere . . .<strong>_

"Curse that meddling old codger and his thrice-bedamned Order!" cursed Voldemort who sat on his throne-like chair as he sighed wearily and rubbed his eyes. Really, he was tired of that old buffoon continuously deterring his efforts for the war.

His brown-black hair that fell in waves above his shoulders was tied by a Slytherin green-ribbon. Voldemort's skin was alike unblemished porcelain, soft and glowing, further emphasizing his gleaming ruby eyes as it glared at the wall adjacent to his throne in the Slytherin Manor. He was the perfect image of a Pure-blood. Meanwhile he focused his thoughts on the war to distract himself.

His Death Eaters had recently heard that Dumbledore was planning to employ Sybill Trelawney as the Divination professor at Hogwarts. Voldemort scoffed, there was no way to instruct students on being a seer, and one had to have seer blood to learn it. How Dumbledore could consider letting a fraud like her teach divination, he wondered.

Voldemort's lips curled in disgust. He was insane not barmy unlike that senile old codger. At the thought of Dumbledore alike himself, he shivered. He was slowly losing his sanity and beauty from his Horcruxes but he did not care. His appearance meant nothing to him; sure it allowed him to manipulate the sheep that was true. He had been beautiful for as long as he could remember and because of that people at that orphanage always wanted to touch him, it made him feel disgusting. He felt his wards shift, signalling the arrival of his Death Eaters via apparition. Voldemort stowed his emotions behind his Occlumency shields and donned his cold-blooded mask just as all of his Death Eaters gathered before him.

His inner circle Death Eaters assembled and kneeled before him. One of them however came forward.

"My Lord," murmured Pettigrew as he kneeled once more to the Dark Lord and kissed his robes reverently. "I come bearing information regarding the day and location of where Trelawney's interview will take place." Voldemort caressed his Death Eaters mask almost kindly before he dropped his hand and stood up. He circled his Death Eater who became slightly nervous with the way his Lord was fingering his wand.

Voldemort paused turning his cold-ruby gaze at the pathetic Death Eater who kneeled towards his throne. "Oh and where did you hear such…. sensitive…. information?" the Dark Lord inquired in a deathly, soft voice.

"From James Potter and the blood-traitors Black and Lupin my Lord," Pettigrew whimpered. "They were _saying _it quite loudly within Florean and Fortescue's with mudblood Evans. Black said that Dumbledore will be holding the interview at Hog's Head in Hogsmead, tomorrow." The Death Eater grinned triumphantly beneath his mask whilst Severus clenched his fists at his fellow Death Eaters' blatant disrespect of his former bestfriend.

At the thought of Black, Potter, and Lupin, Voldemort sneered in distaste. He disliked Potter and his _friends_, not because they were Gryffindores but because they had the bloodtraitor Sirius Orion Black. He could never understand how on earth the Blacks could spawn a light wizard such as Sirius whom firmly supported Dumbledore. Blacks should always be by his Death Eaters' not The Order since they were known to educate their children in the darkest of Black magic.

Voldemort turned his attention to Severus as an idea came to him. "Severus," the Dark Lord spoke softly in a long, torturous way for the sheer purpose of seeing his Death Eaters tremble agitatedly, they could be so amusing at times. "You are to head towards Hogsmead and eavesdrop in Trelawney's interview within Hog's Head and afterwards inform me of whatever takes place during it. There is a high probability of Trelawney making a prophecy even though I doubt it, we cannot be too quick to disregard this opportunity seeing as Dumbledore has so foolishly chosen to interview a seer in such a public setting …_**.**__Then again, this might be one of his attempts to frighten me by whatever this prophecy might contain…._" The Dark Lord stated the last words in parseltongue; his hands clenching into fists.

Severus, one of those who shuddered at hearing his Lord speak the sacred tongue, nodded. "Yes, my Lord, it shall be done." With that the Death Eater went back amongst his fellow comrades in front of the Dark Lord whilst said Lord spoke of his plans to his beloved minions.

Tomorrow and after that will be the mark of the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort, for they would make sure of it and damn anyone who stood in their way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage, England . . .<strong>_

Lily sat under the shade of the tree of their home, reminiscing about her days at Hogwarts, specifically about Severus. For so long they have been apart, Lily's concern for him hadn't yet wane. She respected his determination for desiring what was best for the Wizarding world. She too, once upon a time, agreed with Voldemort's mindset, certainly not their bigotry of Muggleborns mind you or maybe that was Dumbledore talking.

She neither liked nor hated Slytherins or Dark magic. For her, magic was _magic_. It is not distinguished by good or evil, for magic was corporeal because it was just _there_. It cannot be said about other people's views though. Dumbledore insisted that Dark magic was evil so should Voldemort gain upper hand in the war, their way of living might collapse as the old coot stated morbidly.

She was planning to inform the Marauders of where she stood in the war and her suspicion of one Headmaster, with the exception of Peter Pettigrew. She disliked the whimpering man the first time she laid her eyes on him; she couldn't explain why, she just _knew_.

A cold breeze passed by Lily and she shivered. She stood from where she had seated herself, gathered the muggle paperback she had been reading the moment before and advanced towards the back entrance of their home just as she felt the wards tingle simultaneously, alerting her of the presence of her husband and his band of pranksters.

Lily stilled her thoughts as she entered the threshold of their home; she heard the familiar boisterous laugh of Sirius and smiled fondly as she thought of the grim animagus. He had slightly matured over the years though he still retained his childish behaviour setting him apart from the other Blacks.

"- what can I tell you James? The ladies just adore my charming gentlemanly manners, I mean who wouldn't?" Sirius boasted at James and Remus whilst puffing up his chest. Remus' shoulders were shaking from restrained laughter while James just rolled his eyes at him, saying, "Yeah, they _really _love you Padfoot which is why one of them kneed you at your family jewels, looking like a drowned cat."

Sirius looked offended before it was replaced by a pout as the grim animagus sullenly replied, "Well okay, I admit not everyone could fall for my charms, they do have preferences after all. Look at Lily she fell for you instead of me, I don't fancy redheads anyway." He said; trying to salvage his manly dignity.

Remus smiled at Sirius. "That's true, she would have run you rugged by the time you managed to seduce her, redheads are fiercely domineering that way, definitely not your type." The werewolf said just as Lily entered the room.

Lily's gaze shifted from the three of them warily when they immediately stiffened. "And what is this about… domineering redheads hmm?" She said with her hands placed upon her hips as she gave them a narrow-eyed look that stated verbatim _'continue what you're saying or I'll have your hides skewered at the end of my wand'_ glare.

James being the strong man that he is, immediately crumbled at the force of Lily's gaze, "Darling, we were just talking about your endearing personality and Sirius' misfortune at Hog's Head." Her husband said defensively; his eyes pleading at Lily's. Sirius who stayed silent along with Remus cleared his throat; effectively catching the couple's attention, "Err Lily, James said we could crash in your house a bit and experience your mouth-watering skill in the kitchen, pretty please?" The Black said throwing Lily a puppy-eyed look.

The Muggleborn witch laughed warmly and said, "Sure you can, and I'll even prepare my special dish for you guys as well." She grinned when the trio beamed at her, excused herself and went to the kitchens to set the house-elves to do some other tasks; started to work on dinner.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius set about playing exploding snap whilst Remus took out a book from one of the many shelves on the walls of the living room beside the hearth. After thirty minutes dinner was ready and so Lily called the trio for dinner whilst talking about light subjects around the table.

Once they finished eating and praising Lily's exemplary skill as a wife and as a chef, they ascended towards the James study. Lily called on a house-elf to set biscuits and warm tea on the coffee table in the middle of the room whilst sitting down on the plush couches surrounding it.

"Now," Lily started once she made herself comfortable. "I've got something to confess and I don't need unnecessary interference without permission from myself first," she said this while glaring at her husband and Sirius, "As I was saying, what are your thoughts on the war?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean Lils?" James asked truly confused. "Were supposed to side with the light right? To fight for Dumbledore's campaign?" A house-elf popped in and placed the snacks and tea on the table.

"James is right Lily. Those evil gits on You-Know-Who's side are about to destroy our way of living! We can't let them get away with that, you know?" Sirius chided the lone female of the group.

Narrowing her eyes at them, she said,"Who's to say they are evil Sirius? Have you heard of what they are fighting for? What they seek to preserve for the betterment of our community?" She shifted her gaze at the three of them, daring them to challenge her.

Sirius spoke up, incensed. "But they're Dark wizards Lily! Dumbledore already told us what they're attempting and need I remind you that they plan to purge the world of muggles?!" He shouted.

"That's what we are about to discuss here tonight, it concerns Dumbledore." Sirius withered under her glare.

James and Remus exchanged glances and turned their gaze at Lily. "What about Dumbledore Lils? Surely you can't mean that he's merely deceiving the masses with his goody-two shoes and grandfatherly persona?" James asked his wife hesitantly, silently hoping that it wasn't the case.

Lily gave them a stiff nod. "I'm sure of it. Except the part where he is evil, after all Dumbledore might think what he is doing is for the greater good." She raised the cup to her lips, her hand tightening around its handle.

Remus, who stayed silent throughout the ordeal, spoke up. "If what you're saying is true Lily, what else do you think he has kept from us?" The werewolf asked quietly. Lily turned to gaze at the blazing fire, a thoughtful expression on her face, mirroring James' own.

"I think," Lily started, a frown marring her features. "He's been keeping his machinations to himself, only giving us lies mixed with half-truths at best." She said.

"Damn!" cursed Sirius.

"Yes damn definitely sums it up," James said whilst rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That's a pretty serious accusation against the Headmaster Lils, if he is anything like You-know-Who, he wouldn't have helped Remus study within Hogwarts. It just isn't likely." He said, frowning; apparently not believing everything Lily told them.

James immediately regretted what he said as Lily faced him, pain flashing behind her emerald gaze that made him feel like crap. He sighed. "I'm sorry Lils but do you have substantial evidence if he is indeed playing us like puppets on strings? No? Then we oughtn't to assume such things in respect to the Headmaster, okay?" He said, moving forward to embrace Lily.

She gave him the green-light and a nod coupled with a sigh.

"Well I've got to get to work," James declared, kissing Lily on her forehead. "You know Lord of House duties and some." She smiled up at him and left quietly with Sirius and Remus, who clapped him on the back before they left.

"Siri," said Remus when he was standing beside the animagus. "You can go home without waiting for me, I'll catch up with you later, and I've got things to discuss with Lily." The werewolf informed the Black, who gave him a curious look before nodding and heading towards the floo alone.

Lily was walking morosely towards their bedroom when she was stopped on her tracks by an insistent werewolf. She turned and faced him. "What is it Remus?" She asked wearily.

"Sorry about this, I know it's late but can we talk somewhere private? It's about Dumbledore." He stated; a serious gleam in his amber eyes. He still trusted Dumbledore but if Lily suspected something, he had to hear her out. If she turned out to be right, then he'll follow her lead wherever she may go.

Shrugging, she told him to follow her towards the library. Lily flicked her finger to wandlessly open its massive dark wood doors. Remus was awed by this display of skill as she had never showed it to anyone before.

Once they were seated, she spoke up. "Remus, what you've just seen was wandless magic. I didn't divulge this one secret to any of you simply because none of you were capable of secrecy, especially from Dumbledore."

As loathe was Lupin to admit, he _would've _told the Headmaster instantaneously, if he so asked him to. His hands tightened around the arm of the chair he sat on, as he considered swearing a vow. Lily still didn't trust him enough and it hurt. He gritted his teeth and did what he never thought he'd do ever. He threw caution to the wind. Remus cleared his throat. "Err, I swear on my magic that whatever information you impart onto me, will never be divulged and if further evidences concerning the machinations of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are discovered, I will promptly recount it to you. This I swear." He swore, ultimately binding himself to a Wizarding Vow.

Lily's eyes grew wide with shock. Remus was known to be logical whenever he did something and seeing him do this for her, it was a lot. She immediately regained her composure. "Thank you Remus, you don't know how grateful I am for this. I promise you, your trust is not misplaced." She said; her face was alight with determination.

Remus smiled. "Lily, you've been a part of my pack since you married James and it ultimately means that no matter how ridiculous your claims are, I still value what you say." He said. Lily nodded and explained what she knew.

According to her, Dumbledore was the one who caused the DADA to be cursed for there was a rumour about Voldemort once applying as a professor of Defence, but Dumbledore refused his numerous attempts before he finally had enough. He decided to curse it so if Dumbledore were to find a professor, they had to be replaced after a year.

Lily point-blank told him even if the Light side were to win, the discrimination against werewolves wouldn't promise him a better life. Dumbledore was on the Light side yet he has not made moves on lifting the law that makes werewolves second-class citizens, _and _he's the leader of the Light.

She also confided to him that she studied ancient magic, and boy did that shock him. What shocked him more was that Lily supported a few of Voldemort's ideas for the Wizarding world that was cast aside in favour of the light. She explained to him the inner workings of magic, why it wasn't anything remotely close to evil just as it wasn't good. Magic had the potential to be both for everything was possible with magic. Dark was once Earth magic, for the force of will. Light was once Sky magic, for those who make themselves the medium of the magic they take externally.

She explained that maybe, just maybe Voldemort's aim in the first place was to ensure that Wizarding traditions were not replaced by muggle ones. As opposed to the Muggleborns, who continually integrate muggle culture into the wizarding one; Purebloods had to relinquish their Wizarding traditions just to appease the Muggleborns who were uncomfortable with the olde traditions. This caused a rift between both light and dark factions, with the Muggleborns siding with the light and the Purebloods siding with the dark. Thus, the equilibrium of magic was broken.

After that hefty explanation, Lily paused to catch her breath and she turned to look over Remus who was wide eyed at the revelations.

"Wow," the werewolf started. "I have never looked at it like that before; I suppose it does make sense." Remus breathed out, overwhelmed. "But Lily, I need to research everything first. If the information I gather back-up your claims, and then I will believe you then." He said apologically.

Lily heaved a sigh. "You wouldn't be Remus if you didn't research everything you do, not would you?" She said. "And of course it does," Lily said smugly. "James just doesn't see it, probably since his family, specifically Charlus, was knee-deep in his friendship with Dumbledore. And since Dorea was a Black, she must've at least tried to make them both see sense." She murmured sadly.

Remus laughed. "Yeah, but if Charlus was anything like James – probably worse – he would have refused to budge that easily." They both shared a laugh at that one before turning sombre. Moonlight streamed from the window and a calming breeze caressed them gently.

"Do you really think Dumbledore is a manipulating old bastard?" Remus questioned quietly.

"Well you know what they say about old codgers," She whispered as she leaned conspiratorially. "It's always the grandfatherly ones." Again they laughed and bid each other farewell, with Remus promising to find evidence to prove to James and Sirius that Lily's suspicions were not unfounded and to see for himself if this was true.

This time, Fate swore, everything shall go the way it should have in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day, Hogsmead, Hog's Head . . .<strong>_

Severus apparated to a corner of Hogsmead and looked around carefully, making sure that nobody was around to see him. Mentally declaring the cost clear, he charmed himself invisible as he slowly entered the pub.

He positioned himself at the darkest corner of Hog's Head while waiting for the old fool Dumbledore and fraud Trelawney to appear. He was tasked for spying on the Prophet's interview and report back via pensive memories to guarantee the validity of the prophecy. Severus was determined not to fail; this was for the betterment of the Wizarding world after all. Not just Severus, but many purebloods and several halfbloods were supporting Voldemort, so that their world would no longer remain stagnant and eventually implode upon itself.

Suddenly, the chimes sounded, alerting Severus of the newcomers. He recognized them as Dumbledore and Trelawney. The Headmaster was looking as unprofessional as always, with his fuchsia robes adorned with orange stars and yellow moons on them, and his obnoxiously long, white beard.

Trelawney was frazzled with nerves. Her brown hair was ridiculously bushy, paired with her round glasses that made her eyes appear bigger than they should; she was wearing a long-sleeved puffed green turtle-neck robe underneath a brown woollen vest with a hood. She and Dumbledore made quite an odd pair.

Disgusting.

They approached Aberfort Dumbledore who greeted them gruffly, specifically Dumbledore; led them upstairs to one of the private rooms. Severus followed them as he cast a noiseless charm on his footsteps and rustling clothes.

They stopped on a door at a dead end. Aberfort opened the door curtly whilst stepping aside as the odd duo entered the room and closed the door behind him and left without even a word.

Severus stopped at the door and pressed his ear on it just as Dumbledore sighed and motioned for the interview to start. After a few meaningless and totally fake prophecies, Trelawney went into a trance and spoke in an eerily deep voice,

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . "_

Before Severus could hear the rest, he was yanked crudely by the collar. He whipped his head to snarl at the transgressor when Aberfort threw him down the flight of stairs. Due to the commotion outside the door, Dumbledore appeared in a split-second with a cold demeanour but a furious fire in his eyes.

Alarmed, Severus' Slytherin self-preservation kicked-in as he pelted out of the pub and onto the streets. He didn't bother to glance behind him knowing that it would simply slow him down and get himself captured.

He darted into an alley and directly apparated himself into the Slytherin Manor to deliver his Lord the Prophecy. Then it struck him like a bucket of iced water.

It was solely Dumbledore who managed to hear the whole prophecy.

Dammit!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unplottable Land, Slytherin Manor, somewhere . . .<strong>_

Thereafter the prompt torture session of Severus Snape and the hasty retreat of his followers, the Dark Lord found himself seething – not that it was surprising – quietly in his study with a glass of Firewhisky in his hand.

His tranquil countenance belied his actual mood, for if one was in his shoes you wouldn't be either. The knowledge of someone matching the Dark Lords superiority was absurd! He would not acquiesce to a brat, let alone a babe, who did not yet grasp the meaning of magic.

He was nevertheless worried – though he would never admit it to anyone – about the possibility of somebody capable of holding his own against him. The Prophecy stated _that 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches'_ it did not say that this person would attempt to defeat him, rather that person had the power to do so.

He would not delude himself into thinking that he could sway the brat to the Dark side, Dumbledore would have sunk his claws into the babe the moment it breathe the same air that the manipulating old codger did.

Dumbledore's pretentiousness astounded even himself. How the old codger managed to keep a calm facade around brain dead morons was impressive to anyone that saw through his machinations. If the brat was as powerful as the Prophecy hinted, no matter how unfortunate it was to snuff a bright flame, it was best to rid of the threat immediately.

Voldemort's eyes gleamed viciously as he smirked. He was a Dark Lord and anyone who crosses wands with him dies and he would not let anyone stand against his way, prophecy or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Order of Phoenix Headquarters, January 2, 1980, unknown land . . . <strong>_

Albus sat on a plush purple chair whilst sucking on lemon pops as his mind strayed towards the Prophecy. The part where neither can die while the other survives troubled him greatly. To know that one of them had to die before the other perishes was putting stress on his psyche, he could not kill the child of one of his followers for that will reflect badly on him and he will be suspected of being evil. No, that would simply not do. This must be what seers feel, to shoulder such burdens, he thought sadly as he stirred his tea and poured honey in it.

The Light had to win for if the Dark did, all his sins will be laid bare publicly and he would not receive retribution he needed by defeating the Dark! The Wizarding world will be safer under his rule; he had done this for the whole of his life. Then Several Order members apparated subsequently and he adorned his indulgent old man facade. They all entered the massive mahogany door where Albus resided and smiled at him. Alice Longbottom, spoke.

"Albus," greeted Alice. "It is nice to see you, how have you been these days?" She asked politely when she and the others sat down.

Albus twinkled as he turned his bespectacled gaze at her. "I have been well, my dear, although I have been stressed as of recently." He said, taking a sip of his tea. Ah, chamomile tea, always there to brighten his day.

Just then Moody gruffly asked. "Get to the point Albus. I have no time for meaningless chatter; I have Dark wizards to catch." The Auror sneered at Albus without venom.

"I'm sure you do Moody. Very well then," The old man started. "Some of you might've heard that I interviewed the great-great granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney this morning for the position of professor at Hogwarts." They all nodded in affirmation, it was common knowledge by now.

Dumbledore paused, building the suspense in the air. "It seems I have come across a Prophecy that might change the tide of the war on both sides." He said as he gazed at them at the rim of his glasses, his twinkle dimming slightly.

Their jaws-dropped. James' eyebrows rose to his hairline whilst Lily's eyes were widened in shock. "Is it for the better or for worse?" Sirius barked at him, sitting at the edge of his seat. The others nodded anxiously, fidgeting in their seats; their hands sweaty with perspiration.

"It will be for the better, my boy," Dumbledore reassured. "I believe it said, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal . . . for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . ." _" The headmaster finished solemnly, allowing them the opportunity to compose themselves.

Dumbledore knew that keeping the true Prophecy to himself was inexcusable, but they would understand. This was all for the greater good after all. The greater good for Albus Dumbledore.

Remus, who recovered quickly, stared at him with an undecipherable glint in his eyes. "I see Headmaster." The werewolf said thoughtfully, his brows furrowed in concentration. The others who have recovered by now looked very much like Remus, except for James and Sirius.

"So," Sirius started loudly. "The one that will defeat the Dark Lord will be born in July, huh? What're you going to do Albus?" The Grimm animagus said, much quietly this time.

"We can only wait for the couple who have thrice defied him," Dumbledore replied seriously, his twinkling coming back stronger. "The ones that can qualify in this category are the Longbottoms and the Potters." He said scrutinizing both couples silently, watching their reactions. If one of them were the destined couple, his job would be a lot easier.

Said couples exchanged narrow-eyed glances. Moody tired of the conversation shooting around him, inquired if Albus had anything else to say. Dumbledore shook his head and watched as Moody stormed out of the room to resume his Dark wizard hunting. Soon, they were exchanging goodbyes with the others following suit. Then they left.

Dumbledore found himself alone once more. He wondered who this child might be and his connection with Voldemort. Will he be Dark or will he be light? He hoped the child would forgive him for sacrificing its life. What was one life for the lives of many more? For him? The great Albus Dumbledore, Defeater of Grindelwald, Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Leader of the Light? Dumbledore tried to convince himself that it was for the greater good of the wizarding world.

He wasn't very successful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! R &amp; R! This was reedited.<strong>

**-FreyaClaire**


	3. The Second Prophecy

**A/N:** Hey guys! Again thanks for being patient with me TT_TT. School got in the way and I was forced to face it in a Wizarding Duel. Thankfully I won but got crippled in the process! I got hit with a mathematics nightmare curse leaving me barely able to write this story. I already had this chapter planned out but I got so lazy, I blame it on my bed though. Warning guys, this chapter is dedicated for the character improvement of the Marauders and etc. Sorry I'm rambling. I now present you the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is referenced in this work of fanfiction that hence follows this chapter or any other chapter TT_TT.

**N: **…._Parseltongue…. _

**_Spell casting_**

"Speech."

Now on to the story!

**Chapter Three – Second Prophecy and Birth of a Lady**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks after the unfolding of the Prophecy, Godric's Hollows, Potter Cottage, England . . .<strong>_

"**Bleurghhh!" **James heard Lily retch in the bathroom; he immediately stood up and sleepily advanced towards Lily whilst adjusting his glasses. Upon arriving to his destination, he rubbed circles on her back, grimacing at the sounds she made. Once she finished, he helped her up and supported her whilst she washed her face thoroughly, specifically her mouth. She stared at James' reflection, before turning around and facing him. James guided her towards their bed, rubbing her back all the while. An uncomfortable silence ensued.

James spoke up, effectively breaking the tense atmosphere. "Hey, you've been sick since last week. Are you sure you're fine?" He said staring at her concernedly.

Lily sighed. "You _know _how much I hate hospitals." She grumbled but slumped when James gave her a worried glare. "Fine. You win. We'll go and have myself checked out to make sure I'm not dying just to assure you, you big mother hen." She smiled at him as she moved towards the bathroom to get ready.

"Don't even joke about something like that!" James shouted at Lily's departing back as the door closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England . . . <strong>_

James moved mechanically towards the Floo as he recalled his conversation with Lily that ended when his wife told him to get Sirius and Remus arses in their home so she could explain her distrust at the Headmaster.

He didn't understand where her dislike of the Headmaster stemmed from but it was worrying him. What Lily had said before about Dumbledore when he rebuffed her, _somehow_ made sense the more he thought about it. He was sure that Sirius' thought the same, even with the many times he agreed with Dumbledore during the numerous Order meetings that had taken place thereafter the Prophecy meeting.

James knew he was right since he sometimes caught Sirius looking at Dumbledore with what he considered calculating stares if he didn't smile so much. Really, Sirius ought to learn how to do subtle, if he didn't want Dumbledore to catch wind of his suspicion. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was because the medic revealed that Lily was pregnant.

Pregnant.

He was surprised to find himself awake rather than unconscious after that news. He mentally patted himself on the back. He wanted to tell Dumbledore this wonderful news, but she insisted he didn't. Who was he to refuse the pleas of his wonderful Lily, who was with child? He asked why though however she remained tight-lipped on the matter until Remus and Sirius were here.

James threw a handful of Floo powder at the fireplace and the flames flared a bright green. He said _'Sirius abode' _and asked for said man if he had free time and if he could go through the Floo as Lily had something to say to the three of them. He did the same to Remus and soon they were both standing in front of James; their faces silently inquiring if Lily was fine. He nodded to assure them, turned around and headed towards his wife.

Upon arriving, Lily's gaze swept around the room and motioned for them to sit at the plush Gryffindor red and gold sofa. The atmosphere grew tenser as they sat, encompassing them with its ruthless embrace and swamping them with nerves. Finally, Remus asked.

"What's the matter Lily?"Remus bit his lip, his eyes narrowed in worry. "Suddenly you and James head to a medic to get you checked upon and then come back with James looking constipated. So what is it really?" The werewolf asked.

Lily just sat there; drinking her glass primly, her mouth pursed as if she had swallowed a dozen lemons. Then she placed her cup of tea down and looked at them – James and Sirius – with unnerving intensity.

"Oh nothing is wrong about me, rather, something is wrong about them," Lily said airily whilst pointing her forefinger at James and Sirius direction. "And their unwavering trust for the manipulating old codger." She sneered.

"Lily, don't tell me this is about Dumbledore again?" James said exasperated.

Remus scowled. "I don't see why it all seems inconceivable to you James. Is your trust in Lily so shallow?" The dark creature stated with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

James stayed silent; not rising to the bait, however if one was to watch him carefully you'd see his hands trembling with barely-restrained fury. He remained stoic in a way only Purebloods can.

Remus smiled coldly. "Or maybe it's because Dumbledore is the last person connecting you to your parents after they so tragically died at the hands of You-Know-Who, trying to protect you. With Dorea and Charlus facing the madman like true Gryffindors even when Dorea wasn't one, and died for you at the insistence of Dumbledore that it was all for the greater good, their sacrifice that is." He grinned, smug outwardly though inwardly he was grimacing at his choice of words but he knew James had to let go of his hero-worship of their old headmaster and see him for the manipulating man that he is.

Lily and Sirius were looking at him as if they just saw him for the very first time when James snapped. "What do you know?! Your parents were unable to take care of you turned into a bloody werewolf so you'd never understand that he's the only one closer to me as a father than anyone else!" James screamed, and then paled when he realized his mistake.

Remus froze. Anger raged something fierce within him but he squelched it ruthlessly. It wouldn't do to lose composure when there were more important things to worry about than his parents, he thought bitterly. He was at fault anyway.

Remus shook himself out of his depressing thoughts. "Yes, I wouldn't know, would I?" James paled even further. "But that is not what we were going to be talking about, right Lily?" He asked this one to Lily, his cold demeanour towards James shocked even him for he didn't think himself capable.

Lily and Sirius – who surprisingly stayed silent while James and Remus exchanged _greetings_ - glanced towards each other. Lily straightened herself. "James did you even think before you decided to tell Dumbledore about our child?" She asked her husband.

James shook his head.

"Well then let me tell you." She said. "You were just about to condemn _our child_ into a world of suffering with two massive power players ready to take our child out at a moment's notice should he/she show immense magical aptitude." James visibly cowered at her reprimanding glare, feeling like a child in front of his mother who was currently giving him a verbal lashing.

Sirius, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up. "Are you implying Lily, that Dumbledore is one of the two power players in the chess board beside You-Know-Who?" He asked wearily as if waiting for Lily to blow up on him.

Lily's eye twitched, apparently she noticed that too. "Yes!" She said exasperated and threw her arms in the air. "Trelawney just made a prophecy about a child having the power to defeat Voldemort," She ignored their flinches, "and we can't have that!" She shouted. Remus winced. Sitting beside Lily while having this discussion to James and Sirius wasn't the best idea he ever had.

Sirius snarled. "You mean to say we should just let You-Know-Who, a Dark Lord win the war?!" The Grimm animagus bellowed.

Lily's eyes widened. "Merlin's beard! No! Of course not, how could you insinuate that a Muggleborn like me would support someone like him?! He's loathes muggles for Merlin's sake!" She grumbled whilst giving him a glare.

James nodded at Lily and frowned at Sirius. "Yeah! How could you Sirius? Lily wouldn't be caught doing that. Right Lils? Lils?" He asked his wife repeatedly when she remained silent.

Lily steeled herself. "Yes but I must tell you Sirius and James, I do support some of Voldemort's ideas," This time, the trio barely stopped themselves from flinching.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious Lily?" James and Sirius asked incredulously, feeling betrayed by Lily. They looked at Remus, asking the werewolf to side with them, but deflated when Remus shook his head.

Lily chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes I'm serious, not _you _Sirius." She glared at said man who was just about to open his mouth. "I support the ones about equality towards every magical creature, the permission for use of High magics and to lift the ban on all types of magic that aren't even relatively dark." She said.

"Wha – Lily you can't –" James spluttered while Sirius just gaped at her like she had grown a second head. Why were they so surprised? She hinted it to them couple of times before she gave it up as a lost cause. They didn't even seem to register her dislike of the Ministry's ban on High magics. Personally she thought it was utterly stupid of the Ministry to ban every single thing – be it magic or traditions – just to please Muggleborns who indirectly were the main perpetuators of this war.

Lily gave her husband a look. "James," She sighed. "I know that it's hard for you to let go of someone who's the only remaining connection you have with your parents but you have to see beyond that to truly understand not everything Voldemort did had evil intentions behind it. Please, just listen and understand." Lily pleaded with desperate eyes.

James nodded hesitantly before looking contemplative. He replayed every raid that Voldemort had conducted and who he had targeted during said raids; since he was a member of the Order, he knew who were assaulted by Death Eaters and who weren't no matter what the Prophet wrote. His eyes widened. Now that he thought about it every single one that Voldemort has eliminated were government officials who were unjust to magical creatures, like werewolves. There were also officials whom they attacked that supported the ban of High magics or Dark magics as many people started to call it. James knew that Dark magic was not truly evil as people made it out to be and he knew it firsthand due to his mother being a Black.

He shook of the cloud of depression hanging over his head and moaned sorrowfully whilst putting his head on his palms. "I – You're right Lily. I'm sorry I didn't hear you out before." James amended. "How could I have been so – so – SO STUPID?" He questioned himself, his words muffled in his hands.

"There, there my love." Lily soothed her husband, embracing him. "You wouldn't have known. He has been playing this game far longer than we have. We just started you know?" Her words were warm and kind; a trenchant of guilt shot through James core, he should have listened since they were in this together. As if Lily felt it, she hugged him tighter, burrowing him deeper into her embrace.

James made a sound of appreciation before his face flushed and he hesitantly pushed Lily's arms away from him to face his friends. They were looking at him with amusement as he tried to will his blush away, but it was to no avail. It seemed to be stuck like paint for now.

Lily looked at him fondly and shook her head grinning when James coughed. "Err, so obviously I'm beside my wife's irrefutable claim." He said embarrassed. "Where will you guys be then?" He asked with his gaze averted from Lily's who was smug beside him.

Sirius snorted. "Isn't it obvious? Were on your side you dolt! We can't leave you alone, who knows what kind of trouble you might bring upon yourself without the jaw-dropping, ennobled Sirius Black." The Grim animagus boasted, flicking his wavy black hair to the side; taking on a pureblood snobbish look that brought the trio into bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

Lily snorted. "It's a good thing you aren't anything like Lucius though you certainly looked like Narcissa." She grinned.

Sirius turned ashen whilst James wiped tears off his eyes. "Yeah, the snobbish look really suited you Sirius; I nearly didn't recognize you there." Mirth danced behind his eyes.

The Grim animagus paled even further when Remus didn't say anything and just grinned.

"Oh come on! You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding!" He exclaimed a panicky look entering his eyes.

"Don't worry Sirius, we won't tattle on you, were your friends after all." Remus grinned mischievously at Sirius.

Sirius looked horrified.

James and Lily looked supportingly at the werewolf.

Remus grinned wolfishly. "I'm a Marauder first and foremost, and for that I've got a reputation to maintain."

Sirius groaned with his head on his hands as Lily continued where they left off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five days has passed, Order Headquarters, England, somewhere . . . <strong>_

Blazing heat spanned throughout the room from the window as several wizards and witches gathered around the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was sipping his honeyed tea calmly whilst popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

He let his gaze wander towards the Longbottoms who informed him of particularly good news that ensured the security of the Wizarding world and his place. He didn't feel the least guilty at forcing this responsibility to a mere babe who wasn't even aware of the events occurring outside its mother's womb. It cannot be helped, it was all for the greater good after all. The greater good of Albus Dumbledore.

Frank Longbottom coughed sharply pulling Dumbledore out of his musings as he smiled benignly at his minions – err followers and twinkled at them. "My dears, I have gathered you here today to tell you this indelible news –"

"Albus, get on with it." Mood said waspishly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, well the Longbottoms have a new addition in their family. I trust you know what this means?" The Headmaster stated whilst looking at them at the rim of his glasses, his eyes twinkling with a knowing light.

Dumbledore's gaze swept around the room, stopping at the Potters and the Marauders. They were looking at him with unreadable eyes and though he did not show it, he felt unnerved as they continued to stare at him as if he were an interesting potions ingredient. Finally they turned away, whispering to themselves quietly, completely ignoring the other occupants of the room.

Albus felt his curiosity rise but brushed it aside in favour of observing the various exclamations of gratitude and congratulations that were directed to the Longbottoms. Moody looked out of place with his brows furrowed deeply and a massive scowl upon his face.

James coughed, capturing everyone's attention. "Err, sorry to interrupt the jaunty atmosphere but," He hesitated. "Albus this means Alice and Franks' child is the prophesised child, isn't it?" The stag animagus asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, as woeful am I to admit, this child will be hunted for what he has as long as he is alive." Everyone nodded, unsure of what this was about for they already guessed it after they heard it.

The Headmaster sighed. Suddenly looking a decade older as wrinkled lines became much more prominent on his face. "My boy, I must tell you this but a spy regrettably heard the first three sentences of the prophecy and undoubtly Voldemort has already been informed and is preparing to strike once the opportunity presents itself." He said whilst closing his eyes. He had to close his eyes to prevent himself from glaring the bloody hell at his followers. Damn that Severus Snape! He knew he should have watched him closely, ever since his falling out with Lily he began venturing towards the Dark.

Everyone froze as the implications of this news ingrained itself on their thoughts, swirling until that was all they could think of. Various sanguinary scenes flitted through their minds, each one inflicting them in deeper state of panic.

Moody roared, shocking everyone into silence. "Quit your incessant hollering!" He snapped. "Instead of yapping like mutts, think of ways to prevent the Dark Lord from ever killing the brat! That should occupy your thoughts awhile." The Auror grumbled irritatedly sitting down.

Alice, who was the most panicked of them all, nodded thus surprising everyone. "Moody is right. What should we do Albus?" She questioned, worriedly biting her lip. The Headmaster looked thoughtfully at them.

"Mmm… The _Fidelius_ charm should do the trick as well as a few warding charms created by myself on Longbottom Manor." said Albus, stroking his long white beard.

"Well," Moody said. "I can cast some of the wards Albus while you do the _Fidelius _on the entrance of the manor." The Auror agreed gruffly. Chatter filled the room once again as they supplied ways to help the Longbottoms' security.

They planned some more before retiring for the night, unknowing of what the future had in store. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godric's Cottage, Potter Cottage, England . . .<strong>_

"So," Lily started. "How come you believe me now?" She asked the werewolf who was sitting across her, eating biscuits and sipping tea.

Remus paused. After he had left _that_ day, he sought out Albus and asked him carefully constructed questions and every single answer made his stomach sink deeper. He continued to smile and nod as if he believed everything the Headmaster said about the why's of his actions.

He made his decision then and he promptly left after refusing a lemon pop, who knows what Dumbledore has been putting there. Remus shrugged at Lily's question. "I found enough evidence that the Headmaster really wasn't what we believed him to be." He said.

Lily nodded while pursing her lips. "I never thought it'd be true." She sighed. "We were idiots for following him, aren't we?" She said.

"Yeah." Remus agreed distractedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three months after the meeting at Order Headquarters, Diagon Alley, Charing Cross Road, England . . .<strong>_

The Alley was filled to the brim with hopeful Hogwarts' students – both magical and Muggleborn - who gazed at the alley with awe. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments that they didn't understand what for and windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, and globes of the moon. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as the many muggleborns and purebloods passed, saying, "Dragon liver, Twenty-five Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

Lily gazed at the muggleborns fondly, remembering the times when she too had no idea what the wizarding world expected of her. She passed by them, carrying a myriad of sweets from Honeydukes that she was craving more and more by the minute. She walked down the alley's cobbled steps and turning towards the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home.

Nobody was aware of her slightly swelling stomach which was hidden behind glamour to prevent the Order – Dumbledore from ever knowing the existence of her daughter. Once she entered the pub, she was greeted by a bubbly innkeeper. "Hullo Mrs. Potter you are looking as fiery as always! How are you this fine afternoon by the way?" He smiled as he hurried out from behind the bar and lead her towards a table.

"Fine enough Tom, and you?" Lily said as she sat down a chair.

"Mighty jolly Mrs. Potter, the usual?" Asked the bubbly old man.

Lily smiled. "Call me Lily, Tom dear and yes the usual please." She confirmed as he placed the Butterbeer on her table.

Lily covertly placed a hand on her stomach. "Hello little one," she whispered, smiling softly when her daughter kicked her hand. Her attention was pulled away as Tom placed her meal on the table.

As she ate, she thought about the events the past months. Her morning sickness grew better after two months and she found herself eating more that she felt disgusted outwardly and delighted inwardly. She found herself in constant change of emotions that she found herself crying over being unable to stop eating even when it was imperative to do so. James had assured her that she was beautiful during pregnancy as she was carrying his child and that he wasn't at all having second thoughts about her. It had calmed her somewhat before something else occupied her thoughts and made her emotions ran rampant.

Today she was relaxing on one of her favourite spots in the wizarding world, watching as children and grownups went by, some greeting her and some not. She quickly finished her meal and stood up to walked aimlessly around Diagon Alley, only stopping to check out new items in varied shops.

When she was preparing to go home via Portkey, she caught a glimpse of Trelawney. _'That was odd,'_ she thought. Nobody else was at this area save for her since these types of places were common apparition points that weren't normally visited, _'unless you were a couple and went here for a quick snogging session.'_ She blushed and shook her head to pull it out of the gutter, she was an adult not a hormonal teenage girl, she thought with a scowl.

She ran after Trelawney and found her just up ahead. Lily smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. Sybill jerked away, surprised as she looked at Lily. "Oh who are you?" The seer asked vapidly.

"I'm Lily Potter, nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Trelawney. I've heard all about you." Lily said sweetly.

"I know who you are Mrs. Potter." Sybill said whilst fixing her glasses. "Err, is there something you need Mrs. Potter, my schedule is quite full you see." She said apologetically.

"Oh, no reason. I simply wanted to meet the new professor of Divination at Hogwarts." Lily answered. "Have you enjoyed your stay thus far?" The Potter matriarch asked.

"Yes, indeed." Sybill nodded enthusiastically. "Professor Dumbledore has been very helpful, and the students as well though they do not really have any knack for Divination." She said as Lily's expression darkened at 'Dumbledore', she didn't notice for Lily's face devoid of all emotion. "Well they do but not as much as me of course!" Trelawney quickly assured her, daring her to think otherwise.

"I see." Lily said distractedly. "You must be busy so I'll be on my way then." She smiled softly. "Goodbye Ms. Trelawney, it has been a pleasure." She turned, ready to leave; her mood turned dour at the mention of Dumbledore.

"Goodbye then Mrs. Potter, the pleasure is mine." Sybill said then she abruptly went silent, going into a trance just as Lily was about to utter the Portkey password.

"_Heroine from a far-off realm long lost . . . Once ensconced by Fate tightly held, no longer . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . . will bear the mark of Zeus, embraced by Death itself . . . The arms of Horologium shall turn counter-clockwise . . . Her parturition will mark the ascension of Hecate Herself . . . and shall stand beside the Kin of Hercules . . . The Bumblebee's domain of lies will crumble . . . And the Son of Käärme and Lady Death personified shall reign inevitably supreme . . ."_

Lily froze. She slowly turned to look at Trelawney whose eyes were glazed unseeing. The words of the prophecy rang loudly in Lily's ears. Who might that unfortunate child be? Then the word daughter broke through her frenzied thoughts and she gasped. _'Not if I say anything about it.' _she thought; her eyes hardening to glacial emeralds. _'But we can't be too sure, maybe my child is the one in that prophecy or maybe not. Its best to look out for it, to be safe.'_ She thought grimly.

She grasped the Portkey in her neck tied by a chain and said clearly. "Marauders." She didn't check if Trelawney was okay for she had more pressing matters to attend to.

If her daughter was the other hope of the wizarding world and Dumbledore was the downfall of it, Lily swore she would stand by her daughter's side till her very last breath. No matter what it takes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage, England . . . <strong>_

The current occupants of Potter Cottage were in frenzy. James felt inadequate to protect his daughter, even when there was a possibility that it wasn't his daughter at all. Lily felt like wringing her hands to Dumbledore's neck. Sirius was on the rack. Remus was brainstorming, trying to translate the prophecy that might be pertaining his best mates' daughter or not. All in all, it was a normal day at the Potter Cottage.

Remus suddenly stood up, causing the trio to splutter and fall on their bums in surprise. "I've got it!" The werewolf shouted in glee.

Sirius scowled whilst rubbing his arse that took the brunt of pain when Remus had a **_Lumos_** light up above his head. "What is it?" He asked wearily.

"I have no idea what the first part means so we can only guess as to what it could mean." Remus said hurriedly. "BUT! The _'Her parturition will mark the ascension of Hecate Herself' _must mean the day **she, **whoever she _is_, will be born will mark the rise of the era of magic." He said firmly.

James wearily ran a hand through his hair. "We've figured that part out Remus, thank you." He sighed. "But what is worrying is the part stating that **she** is embraced by death and Horologium." The Potter patriarch said.

Sirius grunted. "Well, it must mean **she** has the power over death . . ." The Grimm animagus trailed off.

Remus' head shot up. "Have you guys heard of the story of The Three Brothers?" He asked.

Lily, who kept silent before shifted in her seat. "Yes. I read about the three objects bestowed upon the Brothers by Death when they cunningly escaped him, that once brought together you will have a measure of control over Death. It's merely a legend though." She too sighed as James put his arms around her.

"That's just it. That story is a _wizarding_ story Lily. It's possible it might be true." The werewolf sat down beside Sirius.

"Yes," She whispered. "It might be." A tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five months later, Surrey, Privet Drive, England . . .<strong>_

After the initial shock of having heard another prophecy and this time for an unknown person or worse Lily's daughter, they made a fool proof plan to escape Dumbledore's sights. They decided on hiding in the muggle world since it was uncommon for magicals to frolic in let alone hide. They planned for Lily to meet Petunia and convince her to hide Lily for six months to the last month of her pregnancy, after that she was a free mother.

Remus accompanied during the meeting with Petunia to see if she would pull any shots. None whatsoever, though as Moody says CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Lily and Petunia might be capable of seeing eye to eye for once since Petunia was also pregnant herself; it should mellow her out marginally.

Right now though Remus and Lily found themselves on the suburbs of Privet Drive, whose houses were so near to the others they could easily eavesdrop on some meeting by a window. The streets were bare of life due to the scorching heat the sun was emitting as they walked on the sidewalks of the eerily silent streets.

Lily stopped, panting as Remus handed her a jug of water. She drank it greedily for fear of the heat evaporating the liquid. Remus heaved a sigh while he looked on the seemingly never ending lots of houses on each sidewalk.

Remus took the jug of water once she finished and put it in her Dragonhide shoulder bag; he steadied her when she swayed dangerously as the sun beat furiously on their backs.

"Come on Lily, were nearly there and hopefully Petunia will be kind enough to give you a glass of water. Come." Remus urged pulling her towards the Lot with the 'four' sign. Lily nodded imperceptively as she held on Remus. They advanced towards the nondescript door, Remus knocked while Lily leaned on the wall trying to catch her breath.

Remus heard the soft steps of Petunia due to his werewolf senses and warned Lily to straighten herself. Finally the door opened to present Petunia. "Oh I'm sor –" She stopped, her eyes growing infinitesimally larger until it narrowed. "What are you doing here?!" Petunia whispered harshly.

Lily flinched and Remus growled. "Lily needs your help, so if you would kindly step aside and kindly let her in." The werewolf growled and Petunia stepped aside in fear as she looked on at Lily.

Dear God, she looked awful. Lily's red hair stuck to her face as beads of sweat dropped down her neck. She was parched and swaying on her feet; Petunia reached out an arm and caught her before she fell; led her towards the couch on the parlour and lay her there.

Petunia went to the, took a glass and filled it with water then hurried to her side. She thrust the glass in Lily's face and watched her sister intently. When Lily had put her glass down, Petunia bit her lip. "What happened to you?" She looked at them suspiciously. "If its those Death Eater people, then leave." She said firmly.

"Tuney," Lily started.

"Don't," Petunia gritted her teeth. "call me that." She said coldly, her eyes as hard as diamonds.

Lily sighed. "Petunia in case you haven't noticed, I'm eight months pregnant." She said.

Petunia raised an eyebrow.

"And there is a man more dangerous than a Death Eater watching our every move in our home." Lily bit her lip. "CanI stay in your home for a month just until I birth my daughter, please?" She hesitantly asked.

"Who in their right mind would want to house _someone_ like you?" Petunia snapped.

Remus stiffened as Lily grimaced. "If you had a heart, you would take your sister in without demur Petunia otherwise you would be a bad mother." Remus bit out coldly.

Petunia flinched and Lily glared at him. "Remus! Stop giving her anymore reason to hate us." She scolded.

Remus' jaw tightened but he nodded curtly and decided to ignore Petunia lest Moony lash out.

"Look," Lily sighed. "I know this is sudden and belated but …" She muttered unintelligibly under her breath.

Petunia gave her a confused look. "What? Speak up Lily!" She said impatiently.

"Imsosorry," Lily breathed out, closing her eyes resignedly as if waiting for a nasty retort.

Petunia's breath hitched. For all the things her sister could say, why did she pick that? She wearily rubbed a hand on her face, and slumped tiredly. Really. "Lily… I – I don't know what to say." She sighed and stared out the window; Lily gazed at her sadly. "Look, I'll let you stay but don't expect me to suddenly like magic." Petunia relented and Lily beamed whilst Remus relaxed slightly.

Remus looked around the Dursleys parlour perplexedly. "Petunia, where's your husband?" He asked.

"Oh," Petunia laid a hand on her stomach. "He's at work. He'll be back this late afternoon." She replied. Then suddenly she stiffened. "Lily, you do know that Vernon dislikes magic as well?" Lily nodded an affirmative. "Well, you might have to live in the nearest hotel awhile. I doubt he'd let you in no matter what you say." She gave Lily a sympathetic look but never moved from her spot.

Lily and Remus nodded. "I guess I'll find a hotel for us then." Remus smiled at Petunia warily as he moved towards the door to leave and search for a hotel.

Lily and Petunia spent an hour talking about mundane things when Remus arrived and led both women to the acquired hotel. They wandered around awhile before Petunia reminded them that Vernon might be home by then. Petunia promised to return and help her during her pregnancy; she turned to leave but not before giving them a weak smile.

After that, Petunia alternated between both places to help Lily with her growing child and bonding with her, trying to repair the damage done from their time apart. It was not without downsides as they often found themselves arguing over the smallest things, further fuelled by their raging pregnancy hormones.

Five weeks before Lily's due date, Petunia gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom she named Dudley. Lily visited Petunia surreptitiously whilst Vernon was out and helped Tuney with handling Dudley. When asked by Petunia, she would shrug and reply that she needed the experience though they both knew this was not the case.

A few days later, Lily's water broke. And they panicked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>London Private Hospital, Surrey, England . . .<strong>_

"AH!" Lily screamed when she did as told by Dr. Campbell who told her to push. Her breath came out in short pants and she screamed hoarsely. Her contraptions ended hours ago and it seemed that her daughter was bidding her time on who knows what.

Petunia was waiting outside the emergency room wringing her hand nervously as she cradled a fussy Dudley on her chest. They had panicked for quite awhile before Lily remembered her two way mirrors and called on the Marauders who were also waiting with her outside the room.

James paced worriedly in front of the door while covertly sneaking glances at it. He felt frightened and didn't want to hear her screaming in pain. He felt like a coward but seriously, who won't be afraid when you wife was screaming obscenities at you and threatening your life.

Remus and Sirius looked on amusedly. They weren't the slightest bit worried for they knew Lily would be fine as well as the baby. They had left hurriedly after the delivery of the news and they had a feeling that Dumbledore was suspicious of them for some time now ever since Lily's disappearance from the wizarding world.

Sirius piped up. "James, stop pacing or you'll burn a hole through the floor." The Grimm animagus grinned as James threw him a dirty glare. Remus choked a chuckle and Petunia smiled softly at them. Suddenly, the emergency doors were thrown open and Dr. Campbell strode out looking tired but accomplished.

As soon as the quartet saw this, they heaved a relieved sigh. Remus and Sirius clapped James on the back and Petunia gave him a reassuring smile as they swamped the doctor with questions regarding her health. Dr. Campbell laughed. "Yes she is fine Messrs Potter, Lupin and Black, and Mrs. Dursley." She smiled. "She has birthed a healthy baby girl. Would you like to see them now?" She asked.

They nodded and led them inside. They were greeted by a tired looking Lily and in her arms cradled a small bundle of pink blankets that James knew was his daughter. James felt tears well up in his eyes but did not pay them any mind as he approached the mother of his child with an unsteady gait.

James stopped in front of Lily who was smiling softly at him. "Lily I –" He stuttered and swallowed. "Thank you for this wonderful gift, thank you!" He whispered and Lily nodded understandingly; he reached for his daughter with trembling arms. The quartet watching them smiled softly.

He cradled his daughter gingerly in his arms. His breath hitched at the sight of his daughter. She had midnight black hair, moonlight porcelain skin; she had the childish aristocratic nose and facial structure of Blacks, a rosy chubby face, and pouty cupid-bow lips. She was breathtaking.

He felt like he was staring at a younger Dorea Black in his arms. Merlin, wasn't that hilarious! He laughed tearfully and leaned down to kiss her nose. He then proceeded to kiss Lily passionately and thankfully to convey his appreciation and happiness.

A thought occurred to him, and he leaned back to look at his wife. "What are we going to call her by?" He asked seriously. The Remus, Sirius and Petunia were standing beside him now whilst the doctor left to give them space they needed for this moment.

Lily scrunched her nose in thought. "Cedrella Amaryllis," She said resolutely as she looked at her daughters sleeping face. James gazed at them fondly. "Cedrella Amaryllis Potter," the names flowed freely on his tongue. "I like it." James grinned.

Then magic spanned throughout the room with the force of a dam breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading guys! R &amp; R! This has been reedited!<strong>

**-FreyaClaire**


End file.
